Sleeping Beauty (-Very- Infrequent Updates)
by Auribus Tenere Lupum
Summary: When 15 year old Cal Midford discovers a coffin in the wine cellar of the old Phantomhive Manor, she is shocked to find a boy slumbering peacefully inside. After reviving him CPR, the boy tells her that his name is Ciel Phantomhive, the lost Earl who disappeared over a hundred years ago! Should she believe him? It wouldn't be the weirdest thing she's seen... OC/Ciel Phantomhive!
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE: Woken With...A Rescue Breath?**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. All I own is Cal, Evan, Nicola, and my own (awful) attempts at humor.

* * *

Just after noon on a cool summer Saturday, a family of three was looking around the old Phantomhive Manor.

"Isn't this place so cool?" Nicola Midford asked her niece and son. She ran her hand over the banister of the staircase in the large entryway. "I mean, just look at this craftsmanship! They don't make it like this anymore."

Cal Midford rolled her eyes. (Her aunt was such a dork.) But she couldn't deny the beauty of the place. Dark and musty like an old library, it had an aura that screamed of a darker past. She loved it.

Ever since its last owner―the last Earl Phantomhive―disappeared without a trace, the manor had sat empty. It had been left to his fiance, a Midford (who was also technically his cousin? Cal wasn't even going to try to understand that family tree), but she hadn't moved in or anything. She just kept it in order for him, always hoping he'd come back. But he never did. It passed down the Midford line until finally dropping into the lap of Cal's aunt.

Cal, Nicola, and Nicola's son, Evan, were inspecting the manor, as they were going to move in if it was habitable. (Which luckily, it seemed very much so.)

"Mum," Evan piped up from the top of the stairs. "Can we look around on our own?"

"Hm?" Nicola looked up at him. "Oh, sure. Cal, you have your phone on you, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

Evan grinned from ear to ear. "Yay! Come on, Cal!" He raced down the stairs and down another hall, grabbing Cal's arm on the way and dragging her with him.

Nicola chuckled. "Kids."

* * *

"Cal! Over here!"

Cal ducked into the kitchen at the sound of her cousin's voice. "What is it, Evan?"

"What does this door lead to?" the ten-year-old asked curiously. In the corner of the spacious kitchen was a surprisingly average-size oak door set into the stone wall. He was standing by it, rocking on his heels, his hands jammed in the pockets of his shorts.

"Hm. I don't know. Why don't we see?" She walked over and grasped the handle, yanking hard outward on it. It only creaked, but stayed shut. With a frown, she inspected the door. There wasn't a hole for a key of any sort, so it couldn't of been locked. "Huh. It's stuck. Give me a hand, will you, kid?"

Evan nodded and rushed over to her. They both grabbed the handle and pulled, putting all their weight on it. Finally, with a loud groan, the door sprang open, sending Evan and Cal flying back on their butts in a comical fashion. (Not that either of them were laughing. Cal hit her tailbone on the floor, and if you don't know, that hurts, dammit!)

"Ow," Evan mumbled.

Cal pushed to her feet and pulled him up with her. Then, together, they peered through the now-open doorway. A set of stone stairs led down into darkness. Un-lit torches lined the walls at foot-long intervals until finally fading into black. It was impossible to tell just how far down it went.

"It must be some kind of cellar," Cal said.

Evan looked at her, and then voiced both their thoughts in saying, "Let's go down!"

His cousin grinned. "Took the words right out of my mouth." She pulled her phone from her back pocket and turned on the flashlight app. "Come on."

The two made their way down the stairs as carefully as they could. The stone stairs were worn from years of use, slippery with condensation. The only light came from her phone and the doorway of the kitchen, which soon disappeared as they continued their descent.

Finally, they hit the bottom. Cal shined her light around the space, nearly jumping out of her skin when it illuminated a shelf. "Eeep!"

Evan giggled. "It's just a shelf, Cal."

"I-I knew that," she said, crossing over to it. She knelt down and pulled out one of the contents with her free hand.

"What's that?" her cousin asked.

She looked up at him and held it up. "Wine bottle. I was right; it's a cellar."

He shook his head. "Not _that._ That!"

"What?" Cal replaced the bottle and turned to where he was pointing. At first, she didn't see what he was trying to show her. But then, as she looked, she noticed quite abruptly what she had missed. Sitting along the far wall was a sleek black box, set up on a slightly raised section of stone. A few tall candelabras circled it on three sides, their skeletal iron arms covered in melted red wax. Everything looked as old as the house, the box especially.

No, wait. Not a box.

A coffin.

Cal blinked, tightening her grip on her phone so she wouldn't drop it. "What the hell?" She stood up abruptly and took off briskly for the coffin, unbelief driving her. She stopped at the edge, taking in the unusual sight before her. What was a coffin doing in the cellar of the manor? And why did it seem kind of….small?

Evan appeared at her side. He was gazing at the coffin with wide, excited eyes, his whole body bouncing like he was hyped up on pixie sticks. "Let's open it!"

"No!" she exclaimed, throwing her arm out to barricade him. "Um… We don't know what's inside."

He frowned at her. "How're we supposed to know if we don't open it?"

She hated it when he made sense. "Oh, fine. But we'll be careful, okay?"

He grinned, hopping up on the platform. "Yay!"

Cal hesitated. Something about this just didn't feel right. But she followed her cousin up onto the platform. As she stepped up, a strange sensation went through her body, like she'd been suddenly doused in ice cold water, and dried off again. Like she was passing through something—or something was passing through her. If she'd sneezed, she would have thought it was a ghost, but she didn't. It was the tingle of something...magical. Frowning, she stepped forward to the side of the coffin. She set her phone up as securely as she could between the arms of one of the candelabras before turning back to the matter at hand. "On three?" she asked, curling her fingers under the lid.

Evan nodded.

"One...two... _three_!"

With a heave, they pushed the lid off, and it fell to the floor with a clatter. Cal peered inside and nearly fainted.

On a bed of grey roses lay a boy. He appeared to be around the same age as Cal, 15, with bluish-black hair and fair skin. His arms and legs were thin, his shoulders slim, and his waist narrow. His outfit looked like cosplay from the late nineteenth century, the nice clothing of a nobleman. His right eye was hidden behind a black eyepatch, the other closed as if he were sleeping. He wore two rings: one on his left thumb, was an ornate silver piece that held an emerald-cut deep blue stone, the other a gold signet ring in the form of a family crest crest on his right hand. His hands were folded over his stomach, and in them a single blue rose.

But the oddest thing was that he looked like he was merely sleeping. There was no way he had been there as long as everything else, but there was no sign that anything had been disturbed.

Cal panicked. Was he alive? Quickly, she reached over to his throat and felt for a pulse. After a few horrible moments, she found one. It was faint, but at least it was there. And then she realized something.

He wasn't breathing.

Taking a deep breath, Cal tried to recall what they had said in Health class about CPR. Rescue breaths first? Wasn't that right? Yeah. So, almost without thinking, she leaned over the side of the coffin and did what she remembered. Tilt the head back...completely cover their mouth with yours...rescue breath…

She didn't even have to do the chest compressions, because after the second rescue breath, the boy's eyes (eye?) flew open, and he sat up, coughing. Cal jumped back, holding a hand out in front of Evan.

"Who are you?" Cal asked, fighting to keep her voice even.

The boy in the coffin's head spun to face her. His intense blue eyes gazed at her in confusion. "Earl...Ciel...Phantomhive…" he said, almost like it hurt to speak.

Earl Phantomhive?

But he was dead...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Vampire?**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. All I own is Cal, Evan, Nicola, and my own (awful) attempts at humor.

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive woke up to the feel of someone's mouth on his. His eyes flew open he sat up, coughing. There was a girl who appeared to be his age standing over him. She was quite pretty, with long red hair that was tied into two braids. She almost looked like a very young version of Ciel's Aunt Em, if it weren't for her eyes. They were a pale pink, like the petals of a rose. She was tall, with a cute little nose and soft looking lips.

Who was she?

The girl jumped back away from him, holding a hand out in front of the younger boy who was with her.

"Who are you?" she asked, shock quaking her voice.

Ciel looked at her in confusion. What on earth was going on here? Was he...was he in the wine cellar? Why? And where was Sebastian? "Earl...Ciel...Phantomhive…" he said slowly.

A look of disbelief crossed her face. "That's funny," the girl said, narrowing her unusual eyes. "But seriously. Who the hell are you?"

"I already told you," Ciel said irritably. (Why was he sitting in a box? Or was it a coffin? Was this some sort of joke? He wasn't dead!) He swung his legs over the edge of the coffin-box and stood up. _Whoah._ He had to grip the edge of the box to stay upright. His legs seemed to be having trouble supporting him.

Regaining his footing, the earl casually brushed off the front of his coat, passing it off like he wasn't feeling like he wanted to go to his bed and pass out. (Why on earth did he feel so tired? What had he been doing that was so strenuous?) "Who are _you_?" He looked the girl up and down, and noticed her outfit for the first time.

She wore a black tank top and black pants— _tight_ black pants that showed off her curves.

Utterly horrified, Ciel averted his eyes. Why on earth was this girl in her undergarments?

The blonde boy darted around the girl, and despite her protests, approached Ciel with a fascinated look.

"Hey...are you a vampire?" the small boy asked.

Ciel's head snapped up, alarmed by the odd question. "A _what_?"

"A vampire!" the boy repeated. He squinted his green eyes at Ciel. "You are, aren't you? Oh my God! Can I see your fangs? Do you drink blood? Does garlic hurt you? Is it true that you have to be invited in? Does the sunlight burn you? Oh! Do you _sparkle_!?"

Ciel stared at the young boy. What on earth was he talking about?

Wait. _Sparkling vampires?_ What an absurd thought.

"I'm not a vampire, and I most certainly do _not_ sparkle!" Ciel scowled. What foolish people. How could they not know who he was? He was Earl Ciel Phantomhive, for God's sake!

"But you sleep in a coffin—"

"Evan! Actual vampires don't sparkle! That's only Twilight." The girl stepped forward, pulling the blonde boy away. Her intense gaze then narrowed in on Ciel. "Okay, kid _,_ let's pretend I believe you're the Earl Phantomhive. Pray tell, how are you alive after all this time?"

Ciel furrowed his brow in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

She laughed. "Sorry to burst your bubble, darlin', but if you're really the missing Phantomhive, you've been gone for nearly a hundred and thirty years."

The earl stared at her. He instinctively grasped the side of the box to brace himself, suddenly feeling very weak. Surely this was some kind of prank, all orchestrated by that fiendish butler of his. A hundred and thirty years? It just wasn't possible.

Right?

Of course, it might explain the girl's scandalous clothing…

"Have I really?" he said indifferently, attempting to conceal how shaken he was. Ciel leaned back against the coffin, clenching his hands into fists to keep them from shaking. What was the last thing he remembered? Had he gotten revenge on the person who soiled his family name? Yes...he did. Angela, the angel. Sebastian killed her. (Him? It? Technically, when they'd first met, she'd been male. Whatever.) He'd held up his end of the bargain. So that meant that Sebastian had…?

Absently, Ciel touched the center of his chest.

 _If I don't have my soul...how am I still alive?_

There was another question burning is his mind. Somehow, he knew that he was fifteen now, not thirteen like he had been when that had happened. But that meant two years were unaccounted for!

But there were more important things to worry about. Like the matter at hand. "Who are you, and what are you doing in my manor?"

"This place is _ours,_ " the girl said scornfully. "Our aunt inherited it."

"From whom?" Even to his own ears, Ciel sounded incredulous.

"It's been passed down through the generations of our family," she replied.

The earl blinked. "You're a Phantomhive?"

"Of course not, you idiot. I'm a Midford."

Midford...no. It couldn't be. "Midford...as in _Elizabeth_ Midford?"

The girl sighed. "This conversation is tiring. Is there a point to any of this? If not, I'm perfectly happy kicking your ass out and continuing to explore this place."

Ciel was affronted. How dare she talk to him like this? "This isn't funny, Sebastian," he muttered. If the demon _was_ behind this, he would hear him.

The blonde boy turned to the girl and tugged on her hand. "You can't get rid of him, Cal…" he whined. "We have our very own vampire! Can't we keep him? Pweety pwease?"

She scowled, glancing towards Ciel and then back to the boy. "If he turns out to be a crazy wacko who tries to butcher us with a kitchen knife, you'll have to explain to your mother why we're chopped into bits on the kitchen floor."

The blonde grinned from ear to ear. "Brilliant!" He turned to Ciel. "I'm Evan. This is my cousin, Cal. Come on, let's go upstairs. It's so gloomy down here!"

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading! I really hope I didn't make Ciel too OOC...!

~Teddi

(PS. Happy Birthday/RIP Alan Rickman! He would've been 70... ;_;)


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: Filler**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. All I own is Cal, Evan, Nicola, and my own (awful) attempts at humor.

* * *

A/N First things first. 1.) Sorry, this is just a filler chapter. The next won't be and it should be up soon. And 2.) I rewrote the last two chapters so that they're better, and they make a bit more since now. Okay, now on with the story! :D

* * *

Cal didn't trust this kid.

Anyone who had access to the net knew of the missing Phantomhive. (Actually, that was how she found out herself.) The "Phantomhive Phantom," they called him. Supposedly, the Earl Ciel Phantomhive, a young boy who had inherited the role after his parents perished in a fire, had a pretty good life. His business, the Funtom company, was booming. Things were going pretty great. He had no reason to leave. And yet one day (his fifteenth birthday, if Cal recalled correctly) the Earl and his butler mysteriously disappeared.

Poof. Without a trace.

They searched for months, but there were no leads. The kid had vanished like a...like a ghost. Eventually, they just stopped looking for him, and Phantomhive Manor was passed onto his only living relatives, the Midfords. People continued to whisper about the Phantomhives for years, and countless theories sprang up about where the boy went. But no one knew for sure.

It was all too easy to fake things these days. Study up on the right things, find the right outfit...it would be a piece of cake to show up as some "long lost relative." (But after all this time, it was kind of silly. What was the point? There was no way the real Ciel Phantomhive would be alive _now._ )

But something about all of this bothered Cal. There'd been no marks in the dust in the cellar that suggested anything had been disturbed before they came along, which there surely would have been had someone passed through. And when she found "Ciel," he was unconscious. Actually _unconscious_! Who would do that to themselves for just a prank? He could've died, for God's sake!

And then there was that feeling she got stepping up onto the stand…

Was this really Ciel Phantomhive?

No, it couldn't be. There was no way he could be alive after all this time. Unless he was a vampire, but vampires weren't exactly living…

Unless it was some sort of spell. Cal certainly had heard of sleeping spells like this before, (um, Sleeping Beauty) but she'd never encountered one before and didn't know anyone who had. She wasn't even sure if they were real.

Of course, this unusual explanation made the most sense. That sensation she had gotten was probably another sort of spell—most likely a force field of some sort. (But if it was a force field, then Evan would've been able to feel it too, if not be stopped completely by it. Of course, different spells worked in different ways. Maybe that just wasn't the point of this one.)

And then there was the boy himself. Ciel had odd sort of aura around him. Demonic...yet not. If she didn't know any better, Cal might have thought that he was possessed by some sort of demon—a powerful one at that—but she did know better. It wasn't as if he was possessed, more like he had something demonic in origin on him. But what?

Ah, just another day in the life of Cal Midford.

She studied Ciel carefully, trying to detect any signs pointing to one conclusion or the other. He held himself in a dignified manner, his walk very sure and pompous. It was the walk of a noble, all right. He held his chin high, and an air of superiority surrounded him. It was obvious that Ciel was used to a high-class living, to being pampered. He also seemed a bit unsteady, but who wouldn't be if they were in a coffin for over a century? That was, if he actually had been…

As they approached the top of the stairs, Cal turned off the flashlight. She let out a soft sigh as she emerged back into the land of the living. As much as she liked the dark, something about that cellar just gave her the creeps. (And it wasn't the spiders.) As her eyes slowly adjusted to the change of lighting, she looked back at Evan and Ciel. Much to her amusement (but not her surprise) she saw Evan openly staring at the other boy, looking quite eager to ask more questions. Sure enough, the moment they were all upstairs, he turned to Ciel with a grin on his face.

"You didn't answer my questions before!" the ten-year-old said. "Do you actually drink blood?"

"I said—" Ciel started, looking quite annoyed.

"Wait, does this mean you're going to eat us?!" Evan jumped, like this was the first time this had occurred to him. He ducked behind Cal. "Please, I'm not tasty! I swear!"

Ciel let out a low growl. "I'm not a vampire, you brat! I already told you that!"

"So you're _not_ going to eat us?" Evan asked meekly.

"Of course he isn't," Cal said, laughing. Then she paused. "You're not, are you? 'Cause I don't think Aunt Nikki's gonna appreciate us inviting a cannibal to dinner. And I don't particularly want my first night in this place ending in me become Cal ala Mode."

"I am _not_ a cannibal," replied Ciel, sounding quite affronted.

Cal grinned. "Good."

" _Caaaaaal? Evaaaaaan? Where are youuu?"_

Aforementioned girl let out a squeak. It was Nicola, and she was just around the corner! "Shit," she cursed under her breath. She turned to Ciel. "Alright, eyepatch, get down, stay quiet and out of sight." She pushed him behind the counter and managed to shush his protests just as Nicola appeared in the doorway.

A relieved smile spread across the aunt's face. "There you two are! I was thinking that I really _would_ have to call you." Nicola looked around, and her face morphed with awe. "Whoah, look at this kitchen! It's huge!"

"They probably had a bunch of cooks here back in the day," Cal said. "The Phantomhives were a noble family, after all."

Nicola nodded. "Yeah. You know, I think I'm just gonna call for pizza tonight. Hows that sound?"

"Yay!" exclaimed Evan, hopping up and down with excitement. "Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!"

His mother laughed. "Looks like that's a resounding yes. Okay, well I'll go order. You two...why don't you go pick out which rooms you want? You've got a lot of choices here. I think this place has more rooms than the nearest hotel!" And with a chuckle, Nicola left.

Ciel stood up abruptly the moment Cal let go of him. "What was that about?" he hissed, scowling.

"She can't know you're here," Cal replied.

"And why not?"

"Oh, I don't know," said the girl, sarcasm dripping from her words. "Maybe because you're claiming to be a relative who disappeared over a century ago?"

A pause. "Oh."

"Yeah, _oh_." Cal met his eyes. "Now, you and I need to have a talk."

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! Sorry about not updating since February; I've been really busy with school and I found it really hard to work out what to do next with the story. The next chapter should be up tomorrow or the day after. Yay! I hope you enjoyed reading, and that I didn't make Ciel too OOC. Have a nice day or night wherever you are!

~Teddi


End file.
